creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Djibon
thumb|450px Djibon (/ˌdʒaɪˈ.bɔːn/) was the fifth city ever to spring up on the planet Angion, homeworld of the Zavvaku. Forming out of the Yellow Tribe, Macus is a militaristic city and formerly, the world's third super power. They possessed impressive military strategy, and built their city-state within a swamp to bog down any potential threats, while building their structures on massive pillars both to keep them above the water as well as to make invaders have a difficult time reaching the structures. The equally-militaristic Shoengese would often joke that the yellow of their flags was an interpretation of their cowardice (hiding away upon stilts); however, the Djiboni saw it more as warning colors, taking them from a poisonous creature that inhabited their swampland home. They would first bring down Grevingvi in order to utilize their coastal city to build seafaring vessels. They would next take down Kipei. While they asked ZC to go to war against the crippled Shoeng nation, ZC refused but lent Djibon several thousand zuan for their planned war efforts, mainly to remain in their good graces. Soon afterwards, Djibon initiated its war plans against Shoeng and begun the 2200 year long Great Oceanic War. To attempt to keep both nations alive, ZC bought out Grevingvi from Djibon with the hopes of ending the feud by cutting off Djibon's access to the ocean, but Shoeng still fell to Djibon, bringing the first end of a super powered nation. Its anthem was "The Glory of Macus", but was temporarily replaced with "Tempered Fist of Shoeng" during Shoengese occupation. It was reverted when ZC purchased the city. Macus now serves as the scientific hub of Angion. The demonym for its citizens is Djiboni. It would come to be followed up by five other nations: Porti, Phran, Grevingvi, Kipei, and Orontorez. Economic status Leader Areas History Civilization Era *'2,558,739,500:' The city of Djibon is founded. *'2,558,743,800:' The Yellow Nation attacks Kipei, using its combined forces from Djibon and Grevingvi to level it. *'2,558,749,100:' Djibon, having watched the citizens of ZC and knowing that both Shoeng and Phran were under attack, contacted ZC and asked if they would go to war against Shoeng. While initially torn due to knowing that the Djibon government was larger and would last longer, ZC eventually declined the offer, leading to somewhat worse relations between the two nations for a few months, before the ZC government paid that of Djibon 7,998 zuan for their war efforts, cementing an alliance with the Yellow Nation. *'2,558,749,100:' Immediately following the official declaration of alignment, ZC proposed a trade route between the cities of Macus and Grevingvi, made by boat. Having only just allied with the original nation and due to them not declaring war on Shoeng, Djibon was skeptical at first and stated they had to consider the offer. During this time, Djibon through way of Grevingvi takes over the very first spice derrick ever built on the planet, angering Shoeng as due to their capitol city's horrible situation, they had actually moved hundreds of citizens to live on these derricks, hundreds of miles away from the encroaching daikaiju that threatened their home. Hearing about the attack, Shoeng responded by sending in their own fleet of paddlehawks, leading to the Great Oceanic War. *'2,558,749,100:' Having witnessed the risk the ZC took to save Grevingvid citizens, the ruling Djiboni government immediately accepted the trade route proposal. *'2,558,749,500:' The Great Oceanic War had continued for 400 years, mostly in the way of random skirmishes across the sea; Shoeng this entire time showed their prowess for combative superiority and had sunk every last Grevingvi aquatic enforcer, leading to hundreds of Grevingvi casualties. As such, the Grevingvi populace grew despondent and depressed, watching Shoeng kill their beloved brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers aboard the enforcers. During this time Shoeng pushed to take back their ancient derrick as well. Djibon pushed Grevingvi to continue the battle, leading to the yachts from Macus being their only means of supplies. *'2,558,749,500:' The Grevingvi Protests occur, in which the citizens declare their growing distaste for the overbearing Djiboni government and their growing preference for the ZC, who kept them fed and clothed and many times, alive during the Great Oceanic War. *'2,558,750,200:' Kipei discovers a cure for blander, a debilitative disease that ended in 80% fatality rate within 10 Angion years. Due to an alignment with its ruling government, Djibon, ZC and by extension Sanny and Macus also receive the cure, although it is directly withheld from Shoeng and Phran due to their ongoing war. Porti and Orontorez do not get direct access to the cure but are allowed to pay excruciating prices for cure administering within the Djiboni cities. ZC chooses to withhold the cure outwardly, yet sells it in back alleys to the Shoengese and Phranite citizens for the profit of it. The situation is kept under wraps from the Djiboni government as ZC plays both sides.' *'2,558,750,600:' While Grevingvi (or rather, Djibon forceful hand at Grevingvi's trigger) attempts to take back the ancient derrick with another of its aquatic enforcers, Macusian yachts arrive at Grevingvi with goods. Grevingvi rejoices and ZC sees its opportunity to snag the city out from under Djibon's iron fist and possibly bring a premature halt to the Great Oceanic War. Djibon accepts ZC's offer of 32,000 zuan, and hands over rule of Grevingvi. *'2,558,750,600:' While the Great Oceanic War is not actually stopped, the Djiboni nation are no longer able to build more ships, quietly turning the war in favor of the Shoengese. However, ultimately this would not save Shoeng. *'2,558,750,900:' Grevingvi is finally successfully reintegrated as an economic nation. While the Shoengese and the Djiboni nations both are still great allies to the nation of ZC, the Orontorez see their expansion as a threat yet their failure to commit to the air as a sign of potential weakness. They become neutral to the efforts of ZC, being the first nation ever to do so. ZC catches wind of this and seeks to remedy the situation, however; they fear little as Shoengese paddlehawks protect them from the coastline on routine patrols while Djiboni war limos protected them from the surrounding land area (even though war limo divisions were at the time concentrated around Kipei, this still lay between Orontorez territory and that of ZC). *'2,558,751,300:' During a routine trip to Phran for their trade route, the yachts notice that the Shoengese vessels are acting more desperately than before. The Shoengese ships do not respond to hails, and so the Macusian vessels shrug their shoulders and continue with their mission. On their way away from the coast to head back to Macus, they finally receive word from the Shoeng ships - the vessels state that they themselves had only just heard - Shoeng had finally fallen to Djibon. The ZC-owned ships were shocked and alerted the ZC head, who insisted on taking the Shoengese ships back to port at Macus where they would be stored in dry-dock to prevent their potential destruction, while the Shoengese citizens from the vessels would be allowed to quietly integrate into any ZC-owned society of their choosing. They accepted this offer, and over the next several months, fleeing Shoengese refugees crossed into ZC-owned cities (almost exclusively into Sanny and ZC; Macus was much further to travel than either of those two cities to be practical and only surviving crews from other paddlehawks and refugees from the derricks made it to Grevingvi). *'2,558,751,400:' In a proposal made with the remaining Shoeng refugees, and to increase their own wealth (but mostly for the sake of the surviving refugees...probably), ZC sends its main yacht fleet from Macus to occupy and utilize Shoeng's northern spice derrick location, which Djibon had not yet reached as it was far from their borders. Plans to take the ancient derrick that the war was started over were also set into motion at the same time, building a small accompaniment of yachts at the harbor at Grevingvi and sending them there before Djibon could be arsed to stop subjugating the remaining original Shoengese populace. *'2,558,751,600:' Without warning, Djibon sends one of its war limos to strike at Phran, starting a war between the two nations of Orontorez and Djibon while ZC is still in the process of a trade route to convince Orontorez to relinquish Phran to itself. While ZC is none too pleased at the result, it continues ahead with its trade route with hopes of beating Djibon to the punch. Talks of bringing down and absorbing the meddlesome Djiboni government begin to make their rounds in the penthouse offices of the heads of state. ZC begins plans to build a dirigible to quickly convince Phran to join their cause. *'2,558,751,700:' In response to the attacks on its city of Phran, Orontorez sends a trio of Musicycles to convert the foolish Djiboni war limosine. In response to this act, Djibon quickly sends in aquatic enforcers to take Phran from the sea while the war limo keeps the musicycles from the city limits. This begins the Third Phranic War.' *'2,558,751,900:' As a new squadron of war limos reach the city limits of Phran and begin to attack, Phran finally becomes purchasable by ZC as Orontorez sees it as a potential lost cause (although they harbor plans to retake it shortly thereafter). As Phran's factory falls to Djiboni rockets targeting its massive pillars and bringing it down upon itself, the head of ZC contacts the Orontifex about the purchase of Phran. Seeing an opportunity to save face, they immediately accept and Phran finally falls under ZC rule. This abruptly ends the Third Phranic War due to ZC's alliance with Djibon - while a few rockets that had been in the air still fall upon the now-ZC-ruled society, ZC lets it slide. Work to convert Phran back to its economic roots begins immediately after the last rocket falls. Djibon and Orontorez continue to war within the borders of Phran, yet both make it a priority to avoid damaging Phran itself. The Third Phranic War dissolves into the Djibon-Orontorez Conflict. *'2,558,752,000:' Amidst the many skirmishes of the Djibon-Orontorez Conflict, the Orontorez destroy a number of Djiboni tanks, and while Djibon remains on top of the war, Orontorez believes this is a sign that they are destined to win the war by their god. As such, they attack the same spice refinery that the Portians had overtaken 1500 years prior. Thus begins the Orontorez-Porti Conflict. The two conflicts combined would come to be known in Zavvaku history lessons as the Great War. Despite being the largest nation on the planet by that time, ZC officially stayed out of the conflict, yet was the only nation to do so. Instead, they operated behind the scenes, seeing the wars as both a commodity for obtaining money from three warring factions at once as well as a threat, should theories of nuclear weapons that had been tossed about in recent years come to fruition. ZC considers overtaking all three nations in turn to make certain that the planet was not destroyed, as Macusian theologists had laid down the theory that nuclear weapon usage could decimate the planet beyond repair...and if that were the case, who would provide the ZCitizens with their funds..? It just could not be allowed to pass. *'2,558,752,000:' At the same time Djiboni intelligence reports this attack on a Porti refinery, and Djibon immediately seeks to claim a Portian refinery as well to even the odds against its foe. While Porti pushes the Djiboni opposition back, this causes the two formerly separate conflicts to merge into one, officially converting it into the Great War. *'2,558,752,000:' Sensing that this war may end with Porti being destroyed by either Djibon or Orontorez, ZC chooses to try and preserve Porti's way of life. While Porti and ZC had never had any interaction before and Porti was at that time neutral to ZC's cause, ZC saw profit in a religious nation under its proverbial belt, and considered Porti's religion to be far less destructive than that of Orontorez. As such, ZC sets into motion a possible trade route with Porti and anxiously awaits its response. *'2,558,752,500:' Having witnessed what ZC had done with other nations it had begun trade routes with - specifically, the eventual and usually quick absorption of those cities in question - and the fact that Porti was an ally already of ZC, the head of Porti declines ZC's trade route request. In response, ZC offers them large amounts of cash to fill their coffers under the pretense of protecting them from both Djibon and Orontorez. This ploy succeeds, and after handing over 8,000 zuan, Porti begins to consider ZC a minor ally. ZC hands over a further 4,000 zuan in hopes that a second trade request would be accepted. *'2,558,753,300:' Surprisingly, Orontorez immediately follows suit, and they too become a permanent ally of Porti, hoping both to convert Portians to the ideals of Orontorez through "peaceful measures" as well as to help protect them from the warrior ways of Djibon, effectively believing that ZC will destroy Djibon if Djibon attempts to attack them. *'2,558,753,300:' With no one left to fight and realizing how large ZC had become and how separated the three Djiboni cities were from one another - meaning that should battle take place between ZC and Djibon that Djiboni reinforcements would be far more difficult to administer to their forces - Djibon finally gives in, and contacts the head of Zavvaku City. The Djiboni supreme commander states that he understands where ZC's tactics are heading and that Djibon stands very little chance against the might of ZC should things come to blows. The supreme commander states that the best tactical course of action would be to join forces permanently and look ahead to the stars beyond the sky. ZC absorbs Djibon, yet an agreement is reached that Djibon would serve as Angion's main military might, operating as its primary space marine and orbital guard forces. Peace on Angion is achieved at last. *'2,558,754,400:' Seeing an opportunity to end Shoeng's dark ages, ZC orders the construction of turrets around the perimeter of Shoeng, and then asks volunteers to prepare to man the cannons, stating that it could very well be a suicide mission. Hundreds - almost exclusively Shoengese citizens - volunteer their lives and ZC orders one turret to fire on the daikaiju who had been threatening the town for eons, Xivvo. Xivvo is drawn to the city borders in an attempt to destroy the turret, and he succeeds; yet, he enters the range of a second turret, just as the ZC head's Djiboni tactician had advised. Xivvo is then shot at by both turrets at once, and is forced to destroy each in turn, with the turret that had been destroyed being quickly rebuilt and remanned before the next one was destroyed thanks to hundreds of repairmen. In the end, 52 Zavvaku died due to Xivvo's final attacks, but Xivvo itself was also slain, finally bringing peace to the people of Shoeng. ZC immediately orders the reconstruction of the entire city, which had remained usually barren due to Xivvo's efforts. *'2,558,754,450:' Years of increasing the visual beauty as well as simple city layout tweaking of the various cities of Angion takes place over the next 250 years. Djiboni citizens become the happiest city on the planet. Space Era *'2,558,755,800:' Only 100 years after advancing to the air, the Zavvaku manage to build a space-capable vessel known as the Price Gouger. Worried about the potential of the daikaiju possibly having been dropped onto the world by an extraangionestrial race causes many citizens to fear the concept of entering space, and to calm down the masses the economical prowess of Zavakku City combined with the military might of Djibon and Shoeng, the scientific know-how of Macus, the weapon concepts of Kipei and the philosophical ideas of fear from the religious states of Orontorez and Porti lead to the concept of a ship that appears to be a monster. That way they might be able to frighten away would-be ne'r-do-wells while their allies would know that the vessel bore no ill will and would still trade with them (and might even trade more as the Price Gouger could possibly keep things such as pirates at bay) - assuming of course that life existed off Angion, of course, as the majority of the planet now suspected was true. *'2,558,755,805:' In celebration of the first manned space flight, all ten cities on Angion release plasma orbs. Ground Control tells the pilot cadet to test out the flight controls while still in the atmosphere to keep from getting lost in space. Deciding to wow the world's populace, the captain chooses to fly through the orbs and break them up, much to the incredible excitement of the cities' populations below. The first orb is broken above ZC, followed in turn by Sanny, Macus, Phran, Porti, Djibon and Kipei. This day is later celebrated once a decade by the populace of Angion, flying extra price gougers through orbs in a similar manner. It comes to be known as Burst Day. *'2,558,755,807:' After in-depth study, it is discovered that the Crystal King is infected by a nasty virus-equivalent, which can jump species and quickly kill off the ecosystem if left unchecked. It is theorized that this may be the same virus that killed off the other sapient races thousands of years prior. It is stated as dire that the Mini Laser onboard the spacecraft be used to eradicate the infection at its source. Several specimens of the Crystal King species have been infected, and the cadet goes to eliminate the threat. The first is found near Sanny. The second is kept as livestock by the Lost Tribe, who are not happy about the death of their potential food, though they had been saved because of it. 6 are found clustered together along the coastline near Djibon, and all are slain, except for one companion of theirs who did not pick up on the viral scanner. For his efforts, the cadet is promoted to the rank of captain. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Locations Category:Cities